1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of treating a surface, and more particularly to a surface treatment solution used for window glass, painted surfaces such as an automobile finish and the like to provide a protective film that functions as an effective shield against spotting, staining and pitting caused by pollution, hard water deposits, ultraviolet rays and the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, there has been an increased concern over the damage caused to clear coat finishes such as on automobiles from exposure to pollution, hard water deposits, ultraviolet rays and the like. However, solvents and abrasives used for cleaning clear coat finishes can, in fact, harm such finishes. Silicone and other polymer resins can seal in contaminants, suffocate paint and interfere with proper curing and adhesion of new vehicle paint.
One product that effectively protects glass and painted surfaces and which is easily cleaned is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,407 to Frazer and is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes a treatment product comprising a surfactant mixed with water. Upon application to the surface to be treated, this prior art treatment product protects a painted surface against the effects of pollution and hard water deposits, in addition to its ultraviolet ray resistant qualities that provide continuous cleansing and neutralizing of contaminants. Similar beneficial qualities are realized for glass surfaces. These benefits are provided by rubbing the prior art treatment product into the surface being protected until a tacky residue forms on the surface. Then, the tacky residue is further rubbed into the surface until the surface is wiped free of any streaks.
While this product works well for its intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved treatment solution that provides all the benefits of the prior art treatment product described in the Frazer patent without requiring the need for the final step of rubbing the tacky residue into the surface.